kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for the Gauntlet
:This article is about the set. For the block, see Quest for the Gauntlet (block). Quest for the Gauntlet is the ninth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Evolution Swarm Master Challenge Deck. Set Breakdown It contains 170 cards. *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *40 Uncommons *80 Commons Each box of this set also features 36 booster packs with 14 cards per pack, up from the previous 24 packs with 9 cards per pack. Description Details *It is the second set to include more than 120 cards, due to the increased cards set design introduced for the Standard Constructed and Booster Draft formats. **The first set to have more than 120 cards was Rise of the Duel Masters. *It is also the first set where corresponding promos (such as the exclusive card in a deck follow the same numbering system of the set, ie: 13GA1.). This is to easily understand which cards are in the Standard format. *The following play mechanic(s) were introduced in this set: **Creatures with the ' Shield Blast' keyword *The following keywords(s) were introduced in this set: **'Powerful Block' **'Unleash' *The following race(s) for the following civilization(s) were introduced in this set: **' ' ***Mimic Gallery Quest for the Gauntlet Collector's Box.png|Set Premiere Collector's box Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs.png|Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 Regent Sasha *S3/S10 *S4/S10 Exalarc, Grand Metachron *S5/S10 Grand Manipulator Agaryx *S6/S10 Trox the Merciless *S7/S10 Supreme Dragon Bolshack *S8/S10 Warmaster Tatsurion *S9/S10 Boulderfist the Pulverizer *S10/S10 Voksa, Herd Matriarch *1/160 Battlesworn Seer *2/160 Blinder Beetle *3/160 *4/160 *5/160 Commissar Soris *6/160 *7/160 Eye Spy *8/160 Flux Drone *9/160 Garrison Duty *10/160 General Dorzim *11/160 Glare of Sanction *12/160 Harmony Wing *13/160 Hover-Talon *14/160 Ironwill Tree *15/160 Laser Drone *16/160 Magistrate Jazuri *17/160 Magris the Magnetizer *18/160 Nova Cruiser *19/160 Pentarc *20/160 Photon Weaver *21/160 Reactor Sphere *22/160 Safe Passage *23/160 Sentinel Orb *24/160 Sky-Ring Captain *25/160 Skybound Keeper *26/160 Spire Keeper *27/160 Stratus Dart *28/160 Strobe Flash *29/160 Sunstorm Dreadnought *30/160 The Arbiter *31/160 Aqua Initiate *32/160 Aqua Inquisitor *33/160 Aqua Scout *34/160 Citizen Tokori *35/160 Cryo-Nucleus *36/160 Cyber Lord Wakiki *37/160 *38/160 *39/160 Hydro Spy *40/160 *41/160 Icebelly Blowfish *42/160 Kalorth, Lord of Tides *43/160 Mind Core *44/160 Ocean Ravager *45/160 Outpost Sentry *46/160 Pincer-Fin *47/160 Reef Kraken *48/160 *49/160 *50/160 Shore Chomper *51/160 *52/160 Steadfast Vorwhal *53/160 Stockade Virus *54/160 Temporal Tinkering *55/160 Thought Collective *56/160 Tide Angler *57/160 *58/160 Veil Bubble *59/160 *60/160 Whirlpool Warden *61/160 Attic Reaper *62/160 Baleful Drummer *63/160 Cavern Snapper *64/160 Creeping Heap *65/160 Cursed Phantom *66/160 *67/160 Dream Pirate *68/160 Eldritch Lightning *69/160 Forsaken Puppet *70/160 Fumes *71/160 Gloom-Hollow Taskmaster *72/160 *73/160 Gorgalisk *74/160 Grave Call *75/160 Grievous Strike *76/160 Horrific Tick *77/160 Horror Box *78/160 Lurking Skull Cutter *79/160 Mindwrack Moth *80/160 Mr. Smiles *81/160 Oblivion Knight *82/160 Ravenous Whiptongue *83/160 Shadowblade Conqueror *84/160 Shanok, the Soul Harvester *85/160 *86/160 Snakebite *87/160 Terror Pit *88/160 Underworld Stalker *89/160 Venomancer *90/160 Vile Reanimator *91/160 Blastforge Sweeper *92/160 Bloodbound Dragon *93/160 Convoy Runner *94/160 Drakon Mercenary *95/160 Dropship Commando *96/160 Ember Adept *97/160 Firemane Dragon *98/160 Flame Auger *99/160 Kenina the Igniter *100/160 Krakus the Dominator *101/160 Laserize *102/160 Megacannon Renegade *103/160 Railgun Raptor *104/160 Rally Bot *105/160 Relentless Vanguard *106/160 Restless Conflagration *107/160 Rocket Hawk *108/160 Scrapheap Hunter *109/160 Searing Spears *110/160 Sergeant Maddox *111/160 Shock Troop *112/160 *113/160 Slagcannon Grunt *114/160 Technoraptor *115/160 Thundering Clap *116/160 Torhelm, Stomper Elite *117/160 Tornado Flame *118/160 Volcano Trooper *119/160 Warchief Kyo *120/160 *121/160 Allure *122/160 Amberhorn *123/160 Anjak, the All-Kin *124/160 Ardu Ranger *125/160 Ardu Totem *126/160 Barbed Crusher *127/160 Bronze-Arm Gladiator *128/160 Bronze-Arm Tribe *129/160 Charging Greatclaw *130/160 Colonel Corn *131/160 Cumulofungus *132/160 *133/160 Hunter Blossom *134/160 Huntmaster Taegrin *135/160 Instill Might *136/160 Mesa Behemoth *137/160 Moss Giant *138/160 Pouncing Crickant *139/160 Predatory Snapdragon *140/160 Rapscallion *141/160 Root Trap *142/160 Shouter, Paragon of Nature *143/160 Sigil of Primacy *144/160 Snarling Craghorn *145/160 Sprout *146/160 Sumo Artichoke *147/160 Sun-Clan Tortoise *148/160 Vine Bind *149/160 Violet Puffer *150/160 Woolly Tusker *151/160 Sky Shark *152/160 Eye of Inquisition *153/160 Solstar Commander *154/160 Battlebred Defender *155/160 Mind Censor *156/160 *157/160 Hydrobot Scarab *158/160 Zombie Backhoe *159/160 Johnny Darkseed *160/160 Thunderaxe Shaman Evolution Swarm *D1/D1 Beastlord Rulchor Cycles Multi-civilization Rare Creatures (Each of these creatures have two civilizations, two races, and the rarity.) * + — Sky Shark * + — Eye of Inquisition * + — Solstar Commander * + — Battlebred Defender * + — Mind Censor * + — * + — Hydrobot Scarab * + — Zombie Backhoe * + — Johnny Darkseed * + — Thunderaxe Shaman Sky Shark (13GAU).png|link=Sky Shark Eye of Inquisition (13GAU).png|link=Eye of Inquisition Solstar Commander (13GAU).png|link=Solstar Commander Battlebred Defender (13GAU).png|link=Battlebred Defender Mind Censor (13GAU).png|link=Mind Censor Back.png|link= Hydrobot Scarab (13GAU).png|link=Hydrobot Scarab Zombie Backhoe (13GAU).png|link=Zombie Backhoe Johnny Darkseed (13GAU).png|link=Johnny Darkseed Thunderaxe Shaman (13GAU).png|link=Thunderaxe Shaman TBA (TBA.) Back.png|link= Back.png|link= Back.png|link= Back.png|link= Back.png|link= "Advocate of Civilization" (Each of these creaturs has one civilization, one race, and feature an ability that is named "Advocate of" and is named after their civilization.) * — Commissar Soris * — Citizen Tokori * — * — Sergeant Maddox * — Commissar Soris (13GAU).png|link=Commissar Soris Back.png|link=Citizen Tokori Back.png|link= Back.png|link=Sergeant Maddox Back.png|link= Trivia *This set's release also brought the introduction of the rotating constructed format to the game in the form of Standard Constructed. *This is the first core set in a block (e.g. Rise of the Duel Masters and Clash of the Duel Masters) to only come with one deck instead of two. **It is also the first core set in a block to not have "____ of the Duel Masters" as the name. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game